


Going Back To Okay

by callingvoidski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, no crazy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingvoidski/pseuds/callingvoidski
Summary: Stiles thought about his new life, and how his best friend wouldn't be part of it. He thought about college things, and about who they’d meet in the new place. A few years ago Stiles would have been more hesitant to leave Beacon Hills, but now. Now he just wants to leave as soon as possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bitter about how the show progressed so I'm fixing everything. You're welcome.

Stiles’ body was paralyzed from his hairline to his toes. He was in shock and he’s sure every supernatural in the area could hear how fast his heart was beating. He had blood dripping down his face and a sword wound on the side of his leg that made it difficult or him to function. That is if he was even functioning at all. His intent was to protect. He needed to make sure Scott was safe. Not doing something stupid to save Allison again. Especially since Allison’s family was the reason their ragtag pack was being hunted for the third time in the past eight months. Which lead to more chaos and Erica being captured yet again by another Argent relative. Just the memory of everything was starting the build up of a panic attack. Stiles needed to end this.

“Stiles, what the hell did you do?!”

Scott’s voice was the only thing that brought him back to reality. His vision traveled from his bloody baseball bat to his equally as bloodied hands. The wire was drenched in hunter's blood and almost every bit of the mistletoe he created for humans was gone. His clothes were tattered and the dirt was smeared all over his body. He was a mess inside and out.

“Scott…”

“We’re not supposed to kill people! You know that. Did you even stop to think what this would do to Allison? That’s her _mother’s_ father. The last grandfather she had. How could you?” Scott’s words were curt and cold. There was no sympathy or warmth in any of his aura. Stiles could feel the anger radiating off of him. He could feel the lack of trust...the hate.

“Scott, he was trying to kill you… he was trying to kill me at the moment! Wha-what was I supposed to do let him?” he almost begged as all of his energy started to die down in his stomach.

“There’s always another way...you killed All-”

“I swear to god if you say her name one more time-” he let out a shaky exhale and his eyes glanced over to a still shocked Allison who looked absolutely heartbroken at the man who had tried to kill her boyfriend and all of her friends. Stiles felt rage build up inside of him, and when his foot lifted and kicked the dead man's head he felt no remorse. It was like everything was a blur. Everything shifted all at once, and seconds later Allison was in front of him with her bow raised with an arrow ready. Stiles knew it was the kind that would only sedate him and not cause any true harm, but the threat was still obvious to him. In that same time Stiles has stuck the handle of his bat into the ground, and had his hands in front of him. His palms letting off a powerful glow of neon green that contrasted with golden eyes.

“Scott he’s right. This is her fault. She’s the one that told them where we would be. It’s only by Stiles’ help that none of us fell into their trap, and got Erica back. It’s _her_ fault.” Boyd says with so much emotion that Stiles is sure surprised even him.

Just then Stiles realized everyone was on a certain side. Boyd, Erica, and Lydia were all standing behind him in protective stances. Boyd and Erica with claws and fangs out with glowing beta eyes. Then Lydia with her hands shaped in a circle ready to project a scream that would destroy everything in it’s path. Behind Scott was Isaac and Liam who were in the same stance as Boyd and Erica. Aside from the rage in everyone’s eyes there was also sadness and hints of betrayal. Erica looked almost pained to see Isaac in that stance against her. Stiles had nearly choked on a sob when he see Scott’s alpha red eyes on him.

“Guys…” Scott breathed out as if he was shocked to see them siding with Stiles, “Stiles, what have you done?”

Every ounce of hope left Stiles’ body then. If Scott didn’t get it now he’d never will. Once Stiles had put his hands down effectively stopping the glow, Allison hesitantly lowered her bow as well. “ _I_ didn’t do anything Scott. Ask your new best friend and girlfriend what _you_ did. Cause you’re the only person who’s betraying someone right now. You’re my best friend Scott! You were supposed to believe me the first time I said Allison’s relatives were acting sketchy. You were supposed to believe me!” his voice was brimmed to the top with sorrow and everyone of his bones wanted to collapse.

“Well, do you believe that you aren’t supposed to kill people?”

“You think I had a choice?”

“There is always a choice. You have magic Stiles, you could have used that,” Scott’s voice was so soft as if he was talking to a scared animal that could lash out at any moment.

“I find it hilarious that _you’re_ telling me what _my_ magic can do. If I would have used my magic on him in that state of mind I would have-”

“What, killed him even more?” Allison jumps in angry and tears rushing down her face.

Stiles looked at her and had the urge to scream. He shifted his weight and clenched his fist causing her bow to crack and disintegrate out of her hands. Stiles heard her cry of protest but ignored it, “if I were to use magic at that moment your bow would have been your grandfather. I would have probably accidentally hexed him or put some form of curse on him that would have made his death a hundred times worse than what it was. As my best friend,” he eyes cut to Scott, “you should have knew this. My magic is driven by my thoughts, and what I was thinking would have been enough to grow a brand new nemeton.” It’s an exaggeration but it’s also the closest thing to truth.

The clearing was silent and Stiles was sure every woodland creature could sense the heavy tension between them. Everyone was still on full alert, but Stiles was more broken than anything else. It was Scott, he and Melissa were the last bit of family he had. Now it looked like he was going to lose everything.

“We don’t kill in my pack Stiles…”

“So, are you kicking me out the pack,” it wasn’t even a question. Stiles knew what was happening. He himself has given this exact same speech to the corrupt wolves that had wanted to join the McCall pack. The answer he got in return was Scott looking away, his arm around Allison’s waist tightening. Scuffing Stiles looked away. Seconds away from taking his first step to run of, he felt three hands rest on his shoulder. Looking behind him Erica, Boyd, and Lydia were all smiling sadly at him with looks with determination symmetrically shared.

“If Stiles is out so am I,” Lydia says in a voice that was matter-of-fact that held no room for arguing. She glanced at Allison who was looking at Lydia like she was the one who killed her grandfather. Lydia gave an unimpressed look, “how many more times am I supposed to take your side when you are obviously the one in wrong. I’m stubborn when it comes to people I love, but I’m not that bullheaded to be stupid.”

Erica didn’t even give a response and just hooked her arm with Stiles’. No one even questioned if Boyd was with them. He had already given his answer moments ago. Besides wherever Erica, his mate, was he would follow.

Again, the silence washed over them heavily. It was making Stiles fidget with just being there. He made sure everyone was still touching him before he mumbled words under his breath that made them teleport to Lydia’s house.

In the weeks that passed Stiles and the others had steered clear of Scott’s new pack. Stiles had even made it a point to sleep over at Boyd’s instead of in his room at the McCall household. He had gotten most of his stuff out, but only enough so Melissa wouldn’t notice. Boyd’s parents were sweet and welcoming to him. They welcomed him with opened arms and his mother broke into tears when Boyd explained Stiles was the reason he wasn’t alone anymore. They had eaten dinner together and watched stupid television all night until Boyd’s parents headed to their room.

“I meant it.”

Stiles looked away from the people one the screen to look at Boyd. His expression must have showed his confusion, because Boyd continued seconds after.

“Without you I’d still be at that lunch table.”

“That lunch table seems way better than being captured and constantly attacked.”

“But that lunch table didn’t give me a pack. You gave me Erica and a bigger family. More people who care about me and more people I actually care about.” Boyd says in his usual Boyd tone. Stiles watches as he stands and heads to the door as his parents had done seconds ago. “I know that none of us can replace Scott and that you’re still hurt because of it, but…just know we all think of you as our brother. You’re our pack Stiles.” he says leaving Stiles to think those words over.  

Stiles didn't fall asleep until it was five in the morning.

Another thing that changed was Stiles’ magic started to act… strange. It was like he couldn't controlled it anymore, and he could tell it was affecting everyone else. Erica would give him looks and Lydia wasn't hesitant on telling him to get his shit together before he ended up hurting himself. Normally when this stuff happened he'd go to Deaton for guidance, or on really low days he'd go to his parents grave and ask his dad what he'd do if he had magical powers that he couldn't control. He’d imagine his mother hugging him and comforting him with exaggerated encouragements and tips that even a beginner to magic would be smart enough not to try. He'd picture his father giving him his unimpressed but fond smile before assuring Stiles that he would figure it out sooner or later. Stiles would think about it for a while before eventually going to Lydia or Scott. However, since he wasn't feeling the whole communication routine, and he knew he wasn’t going to last a second talking with Scott. Stiles opened his laptop and searched every corner of the internet for answers. He ends up on Wikipedia more than once, and then on hundreds of other unhelpful sites that only made him even more upset. He reads some good stuff and some bad stuff. Some helpful stuff and some stuff he wish he could burn out of existence. He learned new things for later and things that he already knew. It seemed hopeless, but the only time he stopped was when Boyd forced him to eat diner. After that it was back to researching and sending Deaton texts that never got answered. He searches and searches and searches, but in the end only has useless information to show for it. He was on the verge of giving up for the day when the next page loads and the name T. A Hale pops up on a pdf. The document had a fairly simple introduction and slowly as it progressed the writing got more to the point, and shockingly more accurate than anything Stiles has ever read before.

_‘Our family druid passed away a few months after she strained all of her magic during a turf war. For the young druids reading this my emissary asked me to pass this information down. “Your body's a temple that's driven by pure emotion. If you let yourself break down too much your temple will be chaos and strife. Therefore letting all of your power drain and slip from your broken walls. Once that happens it will take little to no time for you to die.”_

_Also, the bond with your alpha is once in a lifetime. That bond should_ **_never_ ** _be broken. If it is it could lead to the loss of power on both parts, or a loss of control on the druids part._

_A druid can always relearn their control, but that will take time before your magic decides to cooperate. Every magic user know how stubborn some magic can be, so just give it time and hope for the best. Be patient and keep your temple cleaned. When you do get your control back another addition will be with you as well.’_

Boyd had woken him up the next morning, and drool was covering the side of his face. While the faint imprints of pencil and cover lines marked his cheek and forehead.

~ ~ ~

Sadly Stiles’ plan hadn't ended up working out. Cause only half a week of staying at Boyd's and then sneaking out at night to stay at Lydia's, Melissa had figured something was up. She had cornered him on night as he was climbing out of the window. It wasn't a pretty sight given the fact that he nearly fell out of the window from the shock of being caught.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asks extremely unimpressed with her arms crossed over her chest. Melissa has been really protective over him ever since his dad got shot three years ago. The funeral was one of the hardest things Stiles had to witness. He had to watch his father get buried right next to his mother, while trying his best to hold in his hysteria. In general he was just a mess after his father's death  and used all his time grieving to train more magic. It was a coping mechanism. It all happened right around the time Deucalion came to try and take the true alpha position from Scott. Which ignited to spark in Stiles that Deaton helped train. Stiles had appreciated the help. Lydia had even decided to stop ignoring her banshee abilities, and got as much helps as she could from Deaton. The pack was very supportive and nearly everyone helped him master control over his magic.

Flailing a bit he attempts - _fails dramatically_ \- to look relaxed and comfortable in the window. “Uh, just...chillin’. Just chillin’ the chill you know? There's a nice breeze right here you should try it sometime.”

“How stupid do you think I am?” her eyebrows raise to an impressive height that Stiles silently applauded.

“Uhhh…” Stiles starts and after a babble or two later, he caves and explains the whole situation to Ms. McCall. He picked and chose which information he told her. Melissa already knew about the supernatural, but she didn't need to know _everything_ they had to deal with on the daily bases. She was livid at her son for choosing a girl over his best friend even if the girl was Allison. Stiles could tell she was getting heated, so he put a simple calming aura around the room. He told her that it was just a stupid fight and they would both come to their senses sooner or later. However, the pack wasn't convinced of Stiles’ hope for Scott to came around. Hell, Stiles wasn't even sure if he believed himself anymore. It's not like anyone tried to talk it out and no one really wanted to either. Scott and his pack were busy trying to ignore the supernatural altogether. Ignoring the recurring deaths that started again in favor of worrying about senior dances and lacrosse games. Stiles on the other hand spent every second trying his best to keep Beacon Hills safe while also training his magic again. He spent hours at the nemeton some nights as he channeled its energy into his own.

“What are we doing after graduation?”

Lydia had asked when they were all lounging in Erica’s room. Lydia had started listing of her plans of course already knowing what she wanted to do. Erica followed suit and Stiles was shocked that her plans were the same as what Lydia wanted. Both wanting to attend Berkeley in the fall. Boyd was going to take a year off just to figure out what he wanted to do. He was planning on getting a full time job to help pay for the apartment him and Erica were going to stay at. Lydia was already set on living in a dorm so she could have a little bit of humanity left in her world. Stiles listened to them all and felt a small weight being lifted from his shoulders. His friends were staying together. The last closest thing to family he had was staying together. His eyes started to water, before he knew it his friends were pushing him back onto the bed into a puppy pile. Erica on his right side and Boyd comfortably lying on his right side. Lydia was reclined above their heads and rubbing her fingers over everyone's scalp soothingly. He could feel everyone comforting him in small caresses and couldn’t help but drift to sleep.

A few weeks later things had started to calm down a bit. No one was going missing, and everyone was focusing on their college moving plans. There was only three weeks ‘till graduation and Stiles, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stop getting emotional at the thought his dad wouldn’t see him walk across the stage. The Sheriff had always talked about them having a giant feast on the day, and then leftovers galore on the weeks leading up for him to go on the final tour of his choice college. They’d plan visiting days and weeks where Stiles could come back home to check on his old man. They would plan Christmas and Thanksgiving parties with the McCalls so they could always be with some type of full family. They had it all planned out. Now none of that will happen.

He was at Deaton’s, and the druid was helping him understand T. A Hale’s words. Stiles had printed off the pdf and was keeping it in a binder for safe keeping. Hell, he even laminated the pages to keep them in top condition. It was a bit of a shocker to find that Deaton _did_ know of a alpha by the name of Talia Hale. He told Stiles about the hunters who had tried to burn them down, but how everyone survived. Deaton then explained how the family relocated to keep their young ones safe and in a better environment. Stiles had listened to every word intently as he learned of an alpha that wasn’t batshit crazy. It was new to him, and it was nice to hear about non murderous things as well. They went over the pages slowly with Deaton explaining everything he could, and Stiles highlighting everything of significant importance.

“Wait, so if we do find another pack to join the others are going to be all willing, and I’m going to be the only one not willing even if I want to be willing?” Stiles asked a bit furious.

“Not the only one, Ms. Martin, the banshee will be loyal to what she wants to be loyal to. You both have choices, however yours is more woven into instincts than hers will be.” Deaton says as he continues to cut herbs into a bowl. “It’s also possible that you will accept the new alpha, but your bond will never amount to the bond you had with Scott.”  

Stiles doesn’t say much after that, and just mindlessly flips through the pages. He does thinking about his new life, and thinking of how his best friend wouldn't be part of it. He thought about college things, and about who they’d meet in the new place. A few years ago Stiles would have been more hesitant to leave Beacon Hills, but now. Now he just wants to leave at the next chance he gets.  


End file.
